Flirtation 101
by louiselane
Summary: How was really the video Lois and Clark recorded for Chloe and Jimmy.


**Title:** Flirtation 101  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Category:** Romance.  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Recipient:** amathela  
**Word Count:** 1545  
**Spoilers:** Bride  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** How was really the video Lois and Clark recorded for Chloe and Jimmy.  
**A/N:** Written to amathela for the 12 Days of Clois fic exchange. This story is unbeta'd. Sorry for any mistakes but I couldn't find a beta in time I finished the story.

Lois was in Clark's room finishing to dress up for Chloe and Jimmy's wedding. She was already with her orange dress and her hair was already brushed and she was beautiful.

She still had the Bluetooth device in her ear and still was bossing people around.

"Mother Goose to Prince Charming…Are you ready to give Golden Locks away? Papa Bear is already waiting."

"Lois, can't you just call me Clark?" Clark sighs in the other end of the line. "I'm kinda tired of the fairytale nicknames. Come on, you know me. You don't need fancy code names to talk to me. Besides, I'm already here downstairs."

"Really?" Lois opened a smile before clears her throat. "All right then. I'm coming." She opened the door of the room after take away her Bluetooth device and walk in the direction of the stairs without noticing Clark was already downstairs waiting for her in his suit.

"Smallville, chop chop." Lois said before she starts to walk down the stairs. "Let's go. We can't have a wedding without the escort to give the bride away."

She stops in the middle of the stairs stunned by Clark's appearance. He was wearing a dark suit and looked handsome. Clark also looked Lois down to up also noticing how beautiful she was with the orange silk dress.

"Looks like you are ready." Lois said after a sigh.

"I have all under control except for these cufflinks. They were my dad's and I had never put them up for before."

Lois come downstairs closer to him slowly. "I guess you don't need cufflinks when you have a whole closet with flannel shirts, huh farmer… big city boy?" She touches his arm and starts to work in with the cufflinks. "Let me give you a lesson. You just have to make sure this part sticks up straight and then it slides right in." Lois smiled awkward to him before sighs. "The ring? You can give that to Jimmy when the minister signals and here are his vows in case he forgets. "

Lois give to Clark an envelope with Jimmy's vows and step away from him while Clark opened the envelope without Lois noticing and starts reading Jimmy's vows.

"It's truly hard for me to put my feelings into words, but for the moment we met I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." Lois opened a big silly smile before turn around and look to Clark who was still staring at the piece of paper.

"Jimmy's vows…" Clark noticed Lois's disappointed look as Lois noticed Clark was reading Jimmy's vows, as her smile fade away. "… Are really sweet."

"Yeah, He's a real Cyrano." The two of them exchanged a awkward smile before the camera man interrupted them.

"Hey, guys… How about that testimonial before the ceremony?"

"Sure"

"Great"

"All right." The camera man starts to focus the camera on them. "Be yourselves and just speak from the heart."

"Jimmy… Chloe…" Clark starts with a smile. "I can't tell you how happy I'm that the two of you found each other. You are very lucky to be together. Your wedding day is gonna be perfect. I'll make sure of it"

"Stop hogging the spotlight, Smallville". Lois step in front of him. "Hey cuz, you know that I love you and I wish you and Jimmy long and happy years together.. and remember what the general always says… Marriage is the only war where you can sleep with the enemy." Her smiled fade away after she realized what she just said. "You can edit that last part, right?"

"Lois…" Clark said with a serious look before opened another smile to the camera.

"I told them." She said between her teeth before also opened a big smile to the camera.

"Lois, why did you say that?" Clark asked frustrated.

"It was a joke. Chill out, Smallville."

"a Very bad one, Lois."

"Gee, Smallville. Where's your sense of humor? Oh, right… I forgot, you don't have one."

"Lois, you are impossible…" Clark said gesticulating with his hands.

"And you drive me crazy…"

They keep staring at each other in silence before the camera man interrupts again.

"Are you sure you aren't married?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"NO!" They said in unison.

"O-kay… Thank you, guys. That's great." The camera man said before closed the camera lens and run away to film more testimonials.

"Don't forget to edit the last part!" Lois yelled before he could hear. "Damn it!"

Lois and Clark stay in silence for a moment before noticing the camera guy returned and starts to film again.

"So…"

"So…" They said in unison.

They were staring at each other as Lois's hands starts to move in the direction of Clark's chest, caressing slowly the fabric of his suit. "The suit looks great on you, Clark."

"Better than the flannels?" Clark asked with a shy smile.

"It's easy on the eyes, yes."

"You don't look bad either." Clark said with a smile noticing Lois wasn't amused. "I mean, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Smallville." Lois said still feeling awkward. It was stupid of her thinking that Jimmy's vows were for her. What is she thinking? She gulped nervous trying to think in a reason to leave the Kent farm to the barn already.

She was ready to leave before Clark could stop her. "Lois… wait"

"What?" She said a little bit irritated.

"What's wrong? You seem nervous." Clark asked worried although he knew what was wrong. He knew why Lois was angry at him but he didn't have the courage to say it.

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you think there's something wrong?" Lois said almost yelling.

"Lois, you are yelling."

"Oh…" She said embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry for anything, Lois." Clark said reaching for her hand. "I'm feeling that too."

"You are?" She asked hopeful smiling a bit as they hold hands.

"Yes, I'm."

He pulled her closer enough when there is no distance between them as he starts leaning next to her. Lois looks confused by Clark's reaction and tried to escape but he pulled her closer enough to make her touch his chest. Lois look up to him nervous.

"Lois … I saw your reaction to Jimmy's vows… I…"

"Clark. It's fine. You don't need to do this." She said caressing his chest.

"But I want to."

Clark leaned closer and gives her a very passionate kiss on the lips. Lois tries to resist at first, but it was impossible to resist to him. Lois pushed him away to recover her breath still confused with her feelings and with what had just happened.

"What was that?" Lois asked still denying what had happened.

"You kissed me." Clark said with a chuckle.

"And you kissed me." Lois shout back looking angry. She looks at him frowning not sure what to do next and how to deal with it. "Hold on…" She grabbed his head and pulled him by his collar as she planted a wet kiss on his lips.

Clark was surprised by Lois's reaction but he didn't back up the kiss either. He wanted that as much as her.

"That was… weird." Lois said after they parted away.

"Weird good?"

"Huh… more like weird awesome." Lois answered with a grin. "But in a good way."

"That's good…" Clark sighs with a relief.

"Let's go?" Lois asked holding his arm to go to the barn waiting for the wedding to start.

"Of course, Mother Goose." Clark said with a chuckle making Lois laughs.

"After you… Prince Charming"

"So, do you think I'm charming?" Clark asked with a silly grin.

"You have your moments…" Lois admitted while they were walking down the aisle. "Thanks for the help with Chloe's wedding, Clark. It means a lot for … her."

"You welcome, Lois. You know I would do anything for my friends." He said while they were entering on the barn without noticing the camera man was following them behind, still with the camera on.

The place was all packed with guests of Chloe and Jimmy. Some people, Lois knew that were related to her and Chloe. The barn was decorated with flowers and taffetas looking very different from the usual farm style. Lois really did the impossible. Lois put herself beside Jimmy while Clark goes to the loft to bring Chloe to escort her to the aisle as well. While he was walking to the loft, he and Lois exchanged looks and smiles making Jimmy noticed them.

"So…" he whispered on Lois ear. "I was right or not?"

"Maybe..." Lois said still trying to avoid sound sappy. "Thank you."

"You welcome. Maybe soon I'll be here watching your wedding with Clark."

"Don't let this thing go over your head, Jimbo. You set us up. But that doesn't mean we will get married. I mean, we have nothing in common and we drive each other crazy. That doesn't mean…"

"Yes, it does, Lois. Mostly of the couples I know, started that away. That's chemistry, Lois. That's spark. And you and Clark have enough to put fire on this barn."

"You really think so?" She asked hopeful.

That's one thing Jimmy thought he never would see. Lois Lane in love with Clark Kent. Sure, she was in love with him before but she was affected by that weird lipstick two years ago. This time is different, he was sure. He could tell it was genuine this time. Lois was really falling for Clark. And with no influences of any substance this time.

"Yes, I do." Jimmy grinned at her nodding his head.

Suddenly, Clark and Chloe walk downstairs before entering in the direction of the aisle arm to arm. Lois and Jimmy look to them with a silly smile on their faces. Lois smiled happy, first for her cousin. She was happy for Chloe. Then she noticed Clark. How handsome he was wearing that suit. She blushed without looking away as Clark also smiled at her.

While Chloe and Jimmy were saying their "I do's" in the altar, Lois and Clark share another look smiling right after.

"Yeah…" Lois said to herself with a silly grin. "Maybe someday…"

**The End **


End file.
